Little Nap
by Myu-Sakki
Summary: Hibari fait une petite sieste dans son bureau. Mais à son réveil, une surprise l'attend... x léger 8018 x SECOND CHAPITRE PUBLIE!
1. Little Nap

**Les personnages de Ketekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (ça se saurait!) et tous les droits d'auteurs et autres © appartiennent à l'auteur du manga : ****Amano Akira. **

**Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

_Comment cet imbécile s'était-il retrouvé endormi sur lui ainsi?_

xxxx_  
_

Dans SON bureau du comité de discipline en plus!!

"-…..je vais le mordre à mort."

Seul le silence lui répondit, à peine troublé par la respiration régulière de son camarade.

"-Oï.....

-...

-OÏ!"

Rien à faire...C'est qu'il était réellement endormi, l'enfoiré!

Allongé en travers du canapé, Hibari venait de se réveiller. Et avait eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir que_ Quelqu'un_ avait décidé de dormir AVEC lui. Ce quelqu'un était à présent profondément endormi, assis par terre, _la tête sur le torse _du chef du comité de discipline de Naminori.

Se calmer. Ne pas le tuer. Surtout ne pas le tuer tout de suite, dans son sommeil.

"-Tch..."

Il se redressa un peu, observant l'intrus paisiblement assoupi. Il était mignon comme ça, silencieux et apaisé.

Attendez!

Non!Il n'avait absolument_ **pas** _pensé ça!!! Cet abruti d'herbivore n'avait absolument rien de mignon, il était comme d'habitude, et comme tous les herbivores, juste ennuyeux!!!!

Et attirant.

Et...définitivement mignon quand il dormait.

"-.....Je vais le tuer...me faire penser ça......Je vais vraiment le mordre à mort....

-hm...

-Oh, réveillé?

-Que? Hibari? Uwah!!! pourquoi t'es énervé??

-Yamamoto Takeshi. Je te donne exactement trois minutes pour m'expliquer ce que tu crois faire ici!

-Aaaarg, d'accord, mais range tes tonfas s'il-te-plaît!!!

-....

-Maaah ~ Reborn m'a envoyé te chercher, il voulait te montrer quelque-chose. Mais quand je suis entré, tu étais en train de dormir et....

-Et tu as cru bon de « me tenir compagnie » dans mon sommeil??

-He bien....En quelque sorte ^_____^

-.......Je vais te mordre à mort!!

-Gyaaah!! Attends, je rigolais!! Tu dormais si bien, je voulais pas te déranger!!! Alors j'ai préféré attendre que tu te réveilles, je me suis assis là et j'ai du m'endormir, c'est tout!!!!

- « c'est tout »?

-Mais oui!! Tu étais si mignon endormi que je ne pouvais pas te réveiller!!!

- « mignon »??

-Absolument.

-Je vais te tuer!!!"

xxxx

Ainsi ce jour-là, personne ne comprit pourquoi l'aura d'Hibari Kyouya était encore plus effrayante que d'habitude, ni pourquoi Yamamoto Takeshi avait de telles marques de coups sur le corps...

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la première fois que j'écris vraiment une fic (même si elle est super courte T_T)  
**

**J'espere que c'est pas trop mauvais...**

**Toutes les critiques/remarques sont les bienvenues.**

**Je ferais peut-être une suite...si j'ai des idées ^^  
**


	2. Second Bite

**Et hop!! Finalement, j'ai de l'inspiration...Et je vais surement faire d'autres chapitres!! (je vais donc changer le statut de cette fic en "In-progress" jusqu'à ce que j'en ai assez...**

**Hope you'll Enjoy!**

* * *

**Second Bite**

xxxx

_Ces temps-ci, Hibari-san s'énerve très facilement,_ se disait Tsuna.

Bon d'accord, Lambo avait un peu aggravé les choses... Dessiner sur les murs n'était pas du tout une bonne idée, surtout sur les murs du lycée Naminori.

Mais bon, Hibari était-il obligé d'en faire une affaire d'état? Un peu d'eau, et les gribouillis enfantins s'effaceront...

Apparemment, le chef du conseil de discipline considérait les choses différemment.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils étaient tous en train de courir pour semer le brun, qui avait décidé de les mordre à mort.

Comme si Tsuna était responsable de ce qu'avait fait Lambo! Bon d'accord, il était le futur dixième chef de la famille Vongola, et Lambo son gardien de la foudre. Mais devait-il vraiment payer à chaque fois pour les dégâts de ce bébé pleurnichard ?!

Si ce dernier n'avait pas couru se réfugier dérriere lui aussi, et surtout pas en clamant haut et fort « Vas-y, Tsunaze, détruits-le »!! Peut-être Hibari n'aurait-il pas considéré que Tsuna était le responsable de tout ça.

Gokudera n'avait pas arrangé les choses, les dynamites qu'il avait lancé pour protéger son cher Juudaime avaient fait pas mal de dégats. Ce qui avait encore attisé la colère d'Hibari.

_Mais pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il comme ça contre moi??_

« Yo Tsuna, Gokudera, vous courrez où, comme ça? Tiens Lambo est là aussi?

-Yamamoto? A l'aiiiide!!

-Juudaime, laissez-moi faire je vais...

-Iiiiiik, Non Gokudera-kun!!! Il y a assez de dégâts comme ça!!!

-Ha? Mais c'est Hibari-san? Hahaha, il a l'air très énerve ^^

-Gyaaaaah Yamamotooo, au s'couuurs!!! »

_Hibari-san va nous tuer,_ pensa Tsuna, anticipant déjà la douloureuse fin que semblait lui réserver son camarade.

« -Yo Hibari!

-Ôte-toi de mon chemin, je dois tuer les trois derrière toi.

- Allons, c'est pas la peine de s'énerver...

-Tu veux que je te morde à mort, toi aussi?

-Heeu...non ^^ ça ne me dit rien.

-Alors écarte-toi!

-Hahaha, tu prends toujours les choses trop à cœur, l'un deux est un bébé, tu vas pas lui faire de mal quand même?

-Takeshi Yamamoto....

-Oui? ^^

-Tu as exactement cinq secondes pour t'écarter.

-Oï, calme toi, Hibari, ce n'est pas si grave... tu n'es pas très sympa avec moi, quand je pense qu'on a dormi ensemble, toi et moi, l'autre jour ^^ »

…........H_ééééé?_, fut la seule pensée de Tsuna, son regard allant de Yamamoto, tout sourire, à Hibari, qui semblait horrifié. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte??_

Gokudera semblait tout aussi surpris, et Lambo....Hé bien il s'était endormi dans ses bras!!

« Takeshi...Yamamoto....... »

_Pas bon ça!!! Pas bon du tout!!!! Iiiiiik, c'est quoi cette aura meurtrière???_

« **…Je vais te mordre à mort!!!** »

_Hibari-san va vraiment nous tuer TT____TT_

_

* * *

_

**Et vouala, si vous avez des remarques ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas.**

_Un énooorme merci à Nora Elsa pour sa rewiew!! (wééé ma premiere rewieeew \o/) Surtout que j'avais adoré ses fics *o* (j'me sens un peu comme la petite groupie qui reçoit un compliment d'un de ses chanteurs préférés ='D)  
_


	3. Cute Things

**Woops! Merci à La-Mamarazzi de m'avoir rappelé que j'avais ceci en cours _**

**J'ai changé d'ordi depuis mon dernier chapitre, j'ai eu mon orientation, j'ai commencé un BTS etc….Bref ma vie a été remplie et j'ai donc mis tout projet de fic en suspens.**

**Enfin pas tout à fait, j'avais écrit un troisième petit chapitre mais….il reste introuvable oO Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'en ai fait… T_T Pardon pour l'attente, je vais me remettre a Reborn et l'inspiration reviendra. (enfin dés que j'en aurais fini avec la sublimissime série Supernatural…)**

**Donc désolée pour le giga-retard et merci La-Mamarazzi! Une suite presque rien que pour toi du coup XD**

**

* * *

**

Cute Things

xxxx

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Hibari Kyouya aimait les choses mignonnes, même si personne ne se serait risqué à le lui avouer.

Tout le monde savait que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était entiché d'Hibird, par exemple.

Mais personne ne se serait risqué à faire ne serait-ce que la remarque, vraiment. Personne n'aurait _osé_ en rire devant lui, ou à lancer une blague à ce sujet.

Car Hibari Kyouya, en plus d'être le chef du Comité de discipline du lycée Naminori, était extrêmement fort.

Tout le monde tremblait à son approche, et parfois certains se demandaient combien de personnes il avait déjà tué.

Tsuna faisait partie de ces personnes.

Surtout quand ledit Hibari Kyouya le regardait ainsi, comme s'il n'était qu'une pauvre fourmi devant ses pieds, prête à se faire écraser.

Pourtant, à nouveau, ce n'était pas de sa faute! Enfin pas vraiment sa faute.

Il savait qu'emmener Lambo au lycée était une mauvaise idée, pour être franc.

Mais vu que ce dernier était malade, il ne pouvait le laisser seul à la maison, sa mère ayant des choses à faire.

En plus, il s'était dit que, malade comme il l'était, il dormirait la majeure partie de la journée, et ainsi aucun accident majeur ne devrait arriver.

Tout s'était d'ailleurs passé comme prévu : Lambo avait dormi quasiment toute la journée, se réveillant à peine pour avaler un peu de nourriture et un ou deux verres d'eau.

Le problème est que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait d'un coup semblé complètement guéri, et en pleine forme.

Totalement en pleine forme.

Et que fait le mieux un bébé-Lambo en pleine forme?

Oui tout à fait. Je vous épargne la description des cris, des grenades jetées à tout va, des meuglements…heu des hurlements du petit en pleurs, et surtout la liste des dégâts occasionnés au bâtiment.

Ce qui nous ammène à la situation de Tsuna à ce moment. Face à un Hibari furieux, littéralement réveillé en pétard par une des grenades de Lambo.

_Iiiik ma dernière heure est arrivée!!_ Fut tout ce que Tsuna pouvait penser à cet instant.

Il était acculé au mur, Lambo en pleur dans ses bras, Gokudera devant lui, prêt à tout pour le protéger, et Yamamoto à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres, tentant d'apaiser Hibari.

Ce qui n'était visiblement pas une réussite.

C'est-ce moment que choisit Lambo pour sortir son bazooka de som improbable coiffure.

Dommage qu'il n'ai pas prêté attention au fait qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Tsuna.

Et que donc sauter dans son bazooka était plutôt difficile.

L'arme tomba des bras du bébé, fil toujours accroché à son costume de bovin.

Un **«SHCLAC!! Poof !!!» **retenti, attirant l'attention des autres sur le nuage de fumée qui entourait à présent…Yamamoto!

Et croyez-moi ou non, mais le choc avait apparemment endommagé l'arme. Car, au lieu d'un Yamamoto de 10 ans plus vieux, ce fut un Yamamoto de 10 ans plus jeune qui apparut.

« Uwaaah! Dites donc vous avez tous grandi d'un coup!

-Heu…Yamamoto….

-C'est toi qui as rétréci éspèce de crétin!

-Hein? Allons Gokudera, c'est impossible de rétrécir les gens!

- C'est toi qui disais il y a même pas deux minutes que nous qui avions subitement grandi!! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est plus plausible!!!

- hum…C'est vrai, tu as raison *grand sourire*

-J'abandonne, t'es vraiment stupide!! Judaime, laissons le là et rentrons chez vous!!!

-hu? Mais… on ne peut pas le laisser là comme ça, Gokudera-kun!!!

- Hahaha, ne t'en fais pas Tsuna, je vais bien!!

-Mais heu…tu es…enfin tu as rajeuni de 10ans!

- De 10 ans? Waw! Voilà qui explique vos grandes tailles…. »

Hibari assistait à l'échange, oublié des autres personnages.

Il regardait le petit Yamamoto.

Celui-ci n'avait pas seulement rétréci, il avait désormais un visage plus enfantin, encore rond, des yeux plus grands, toujours aussi rieurs qu'avant, mais encore plus lumineux, et un sourire encore plus innocent.

Il était mignon.

Et Hibari aime les choses mignonnes, vraiment.

Au point d'oublier qu'il s'agit de cet idiot de fan de baseball, d'un stupide herbivore plus grand que lui en temps normal.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui. »

Un gros silence suivi cette déclaration.

Tous (sauf Lambo, toujours en larmes dans les bras de Tsuna), regardaient le chef du Comité. Avec une tête assez proche du poisson mort. Ou du merlan frit. Enfin vous aurez compris.

« Ano…Hibari-san…Vous n'allez pas…

-Je vais m'occuper de lui, vous pouvez partir. »

Le ton sans appel, accompagné d'un regard glacial, empêchèrent Tsuna de même songer à le contredire.

Il partit sans demander son reste, agrippant Gokudera, l'autre bras portant toujours Lambo, en hurlant un bref « Pardon Yamamoto!! ».

Laissant ainsi les deux derniers garçons face à face.

Hibari regardait fixement le jeune Yamamoto.

Au moment ou celui-ci allait dire quelquechose, il se pencha, le souleva par les aisselles, et l'emporta vers le toit du lycée. Sans prendre garde aux protestations du petit.

« Oi!! Hibari! Ou on va? Pourquoi tu me portes? Oi…

-Tais toi.

-……»

Une fois sur le toit, Hibari s'allongea, le Yamamoto de 10 ans de moins toujours dans les bras.

« Oi…

-Je t'ai dit de te taire.

-Je sais mais…tu fais quoi là?

- Je dors.

- Uh? ….Okay…Et moi pourquoi tu m'as amené?

- Pour dormir.

-Heing?

-Et maintenant tais toi ou je t'envoie rejoindre le sol de la cour de la manière la plus rapide possible. »

Profitant du silence régnant après sa dernière menace, Hibari s'installa plus confortablement, serrant un peu plus contre lui le petit corps du joueur de baseball.

« Hey, mais je suis pas une peluche!

- Tu tiens vraiment à passer par-dessus bord?

- Hu…désolé. »

L'endroit retrouva le silence. Hibari regardant les nuages passer mollement, serein.

Yamamoto, d'abord gêné, s'apaisait peu à peu. Il commença à somnoler, jusqu'à s'endormir complètement.

Tout comme son camarade.

Aussi quand Tsuna, inquiet de la tournure des choses, se décida à revenir au lycée, le soleil se couchait déjà.

Il monta sur le toit, de plus paniqué à propos de ce qu'Hibari avait pu faire à Yamamoto, il l'avait peut-être réellement tué, il était impossible que le joueur de baseball se retienne de réfléchir avant de parler, et Tsuna avait déjà assisté à l'énervement que cela semblait invariablement provoquer chez le chef de discipline de Naminori.

Il n'aurait jamais osé penser voir une scène pareille que celle qui l'attendait sur le toit.

Hibari était allongé à même le sol, et sur lui, jambes entremêlées aux siennes, se trouvait Yamamoto, redevenu normal au cours de leur sieste.

Figé, Tsuna n'osait même plus bouger.

Puis il retrouva subitement l'usage de ses jambes, et fit demi-tour promptement, se ruant hors du bâtiment aussi vite que possible.

**Non, il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas être là quand Hibari se réveillerait.**

**

* * *

**

**Héhé, il est pratiquement écrit tout seul celui-là, c'est surement la rewiew enthousiate de ****La-Mamarazzi qui m'a remotivée!**

_Tout commentaire est donc le bienvenue, comme vos idées :)_

_Promis le prochain chapitre ne sera pas aussi long à venir u_u'_


End file.
